Blackbird
by Drenched
Summary: Hogwarts, Marauder's era. A new girl gets transferred in from America in Lily's 6th year. Currently being edited. A little patience with your faith, please.
1. Chapter 1

Upon breaking through the barrier and entering platform nine and three-quarters, Sirius Black inhaled deeply, filling his nose with the comforting smell of smoke, grit, and fire; the scents that accompanied the scarlet Hogwarts express. He took in the familiar scene of students of all ages rushing to get onto the train, all the while looking for a head of jet-black hair, with hazel eyes slightly obscured by the glasses. His search of James Potter proving unsuccessful, Sirius turned slightly to face his mother. Walburga Black was glaring at her oldest son with an ill expression on her face; almost as though it pained her to lay eyes on him.

"Behave yourself." She hissed at him. Sirius nodded, then, without further ado, set off at a brisk towards the train that was rapidly becoming full.

"Mate!" A breathless voice implored. Sirius glanced behind him to find a red-faced James Potter sprinting away from the barrier as though his life depended on it. When catching up with Sirius, he slowed significantly, and kept pace with him as Sirius cut though the throng of people easily, still trying to reach the train.

"Nice one, Prongs." Sirius complimented the quidditch captains badge pinned to James's shirt.

" Thanks. Have a good summer?" James asked, his neck craned at a particularly awkward angle.

"Do you actually want an answer, or do you want me to join your search for Lily Evans?" Sirius taunted, knowing exactly what his friend was doing.

"Aw, come on, Padfoot! You can multitask!" James replied in a whining tone.

"Eh, it was alright." Sirius answered dismissively. However, James was not listening. He had just spotted the object of his affections and was making his way over to her. "Yes, I can multitask. You, however, cannot." Sirius muttered under his breath as he strode over to the red-headed supposed love of his friend.

"Oi, Evans!" James hollered, chest puffed out in order to highlight the badge.

Lily turned to look at him with excited eyes, an unusual occurrence which did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, pleased to see me are you? Well, it took you long enough, I must say."

Lily was quick to shoot James down. "In your dreams, Potter. No, wait, not even then."

"Ouch. Hurtful, Evans." James dramatically placed his hand over his heart.

"Why were you so happy?" Sirius inquired of Lily, bored already at their usual bickering.

"My friend, who lives in America, is moving back to England and is transferring to Hogwarts!" Lily said brightly. "Except I Just. Can't. Find her!" she said, punctuating each part of the sentence with a stamp of the foot.

James immediately tried to calm down Lily; he'd had all too much experience with that fiery temper of hers. "Whoa, whoa, don't go all PMS on us, Evans. Don't you think you're over-reacting a little?"

"One, I haven't seen her in over a year. We just keep in touch by writing to each other." Lily explained impatiently while looking around furiously. "Two, Alvie Greene is not the person who should be left unsupervised."

"Alvie Greene?" Sirius snorted derisively.

"Yes, Alvie Greene."Lily threw at him before disappearing into the gathering steam, prefect badge winking them goodbye.

"Ah, Padfoot, you've chased her away!" James reprimanded his friend.

"Alvie Greene?" Sirius could not get over such an absurd name.

"I guess that's her name." James reasoned before running away in Lily's direction.

"Going after her won't help, you know." Sirius observed.

"I'm not going after anyone, we're missing the train!" James called behind him. Sirius scrambled after him, both of them jumping onto the train just as it was leaving the platform.

After checking that both trunks and people were unharmed during this stunt, the two boys began to trek to their usual compartment in the back of the Hogwarts express.

_"Hello, Mr. Moony." James said as Remus Lupin opened the glass door to let them in.

"Mr. Prongs, Mr. Padfoot." Remus acknowledged them with a grin. "Have a good holiday?"

"It was alright. Dad was home for most of it, which was cool." James's father was an auror and was constantly away for weeks, leaving his wife and only child home.

"So, how was the furry little problem?" James asked innocently. "Did you miss us during your full-moon, shall we say, wanderings?" Everyone cracked up at that one, even the werewolf himself.

"Yes, I can honestly say that I enjoy your presence during my, let us say, wanderings." Remus replied, still chortling.

"Speaking of which, what are we doing this month?" Peter asked eagerly.

"Not even a hello. Really, Wormtail, where are your manners?" Sirius teased.

"Sorry." Peter said, ashamed.

"Aw, Pete, he was just kidding! Don't be such a girl about it." James said reproachfully.

"Knew you'd get that, Prongs." Remus nodded at James' captain's badge.

"Who else would it be?" Peter queried.

"So, I've found a great spell that might work for our start-of-term prank this year." Remus said.

"Great! And that would be?" James asked excitedly, for he was eager to resume pranking incessantly with his fellow Marauders.

However, Remus did not get to explain, for just then two laughing girls, one with vivid, red hair, were seen running down the corridor through the glass of the compartment door.

The color alone was enough to make James Potter jump out of his seat with suspicion that it was Lily. Indeed, when he had raced to the door, wrenched it open, and stuck his head out, one of the figures was none other than Evans herself.

The sound of the glass popping open was enough to make the other raven-haired girl pause and look back. A little further down the hallway, Lily stopped too, and looked questioningly into James's eyes. The brunette did the same. After a couple of moments where nothing was said, the two comrades looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and continued to their destination.

James, after remaining half in and half out of the compartment for a second longer, shook his head in bewilderment, and ducked back inside to his friends.

"Well, that was odd." James mumbled to himself.

"What was _that_?" Remus asked.

"_That _was Lily and this other girl."

"Since when are you and _Lily _on first name basis?" Sirius snorted.

"Since we fell in love." James said defensively.

"You and her are in love?" Peter asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not, you dolt. He just wishes they were." Sirius explained.

"She's in love with me; she just doesn't know it yet." James insisted; face shining brighter than the sun glinting off the ocean waves.

Remus snorted. "Sure, keep singing the same old song, Prongsie."

"Do _not _call me Prongsie!"

"So, back to the start-of-term prank," Sirius interrupted. "Whatcha got, Moony?"

"I found this spell." Remus reiterated.

"So we've heard." James said with a straight face.

"It makes you-"

"Where'd you find it?" Sirius asked interestedly.

"In this old book of my dad's." Remus sighed, trying to tell them his idea.

"Cool, so, what's it do?" Peter asked impatiently.

Remus nearly shouted at that. "I've been trying to tell you! It makes it so that every time a certain word is said, fireworks go off. Like, HUGE fireworks."

There was a pause. "That's it?" James asked. They had let off fireworks repeatedly over the last five years.

"We can make it so that whenever anyone curses, the fireworks spell out their name and whatever word they said."

"This spell is SHEER GENIUS! We must put this plan into action immediately! Resume talking in code now!" James was rattling off orders like an army general.

"Mate, we don't have a code." Sirius stated calmly.

"Well, we should!"

"And every phrase could be a name Evans calls you?" James immediately colored in anger and embarrassment.

"You know, that could work," Remus said thoughtfully. "'Talk in code' could be 'bullying toe-rag'…."

"Guys, shut it!"

"'Abort the mission' could be 'arrogant git'" Peter added.

"Really, shut up!"

They were really getting into it now. " 'Let's prank the Slytherins' is 'self-centered prat'!" Sirius declared happily.

"Alright, one more word…." James cautioned

"Anything for lunch, dearies?" Lena, the middle-aged woman who ran the trolley asked warmly.

James, who had raised his fist threateningly when hearing 'another word', had been forced to pretend to scratch his head so as to not offend the woman. This, of course, brought on a round of badly concealed snickers.

"Oh, can we have some of everything, please?" Remus asked, forcing the rest of his mirth down his throat. "Cough up, guys, I'm not paying for all this." He added while Lena got the sweets.

The boys obediently handed him various amounts of cash, which he then exchanged for a rather large amount of candy.

"Thanks, boys." Lena said before backing out the door.

The boys nodded at her, and proceeded to reach for the pile of sugar that Remus had just dumped onto an empty seat.

"Wait, what time is it?" Remus asked apprehensively.

"11:45, Moony. Why?" Peter answered.

"Ah, shit! I'm late for the prefects meeting!"

"Language, language." Sirius chided as Remus hurtled himself out the door.

After running at breakneck pace to the front of the train, Remus entered the prefect's compartment, panting heavily.

"I'm -gasp- sorry, I -gasp- forgot -gasp-."

"Don't worry about it, Remus," Delilah, the Head Girl assured him. "Just take a seat."

He quickly sat down next to Lily, his fellow prefect, who gave him a small smile before turning back towards Garret, the Head Boy, who was explaining patrol nights.

"….and, lastly, Hufflepuff fifth years on Fridays and Sixth on Saturdays, both on the first floor."

"When are we going?" Remus whispered to Lily.

"Tell you later." She mouthed back, glancing towards the speakers.

"Right, you sixth and seventh years, scram. The rest is something you already sat through," Garret oh-so-politely kicked them out.

"What'd I miss?" Remus asked anxiously, mentally beating himself up for his tardiness.

"Oh, not much," Lily said off-handily. "Just that we're patrolling Tuesdays and Thursdays in the seventh floor and that there's a meeting next Friday about Hogsmeade visits and the like."

"Does that include the astronomy tower?" Remus questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes." She grimaced. The pair had been forced to patrol the dreaded tower last year, so they know the astounding amount of snogging that went on in there.

"Bloody perfect," Remus grumbled to himself. Lily grinned apologetically.

"Sorry. I tried to change it, but no luck."

"Don't worry about it, Lily," He pacified her.

"Well, see you later," She said, before turning into a compartment and shutting the door behind her.

"Bye," Remus called through the door. Lily gave a small wave before sitting in a chair next to a girl with black hair and, what looked like, brown eyes.

"How was the meeting, Moony?" Sirius asked while stretched out on an entire row of seats.

"Well, the five minutes that I heard weren't too bad," Remus replied sourly. He _loathed_ being late.

"Ah, cheer up. I'm sure Evans filled you in on everything you missed."

"Well, yeah, but still…"

"You talked to Evans?" James attacked Remus eagerly.

"And here we go…" Peter murmured under his breath.

"Yes…" Remus said slowly.

"Well, what'd she say?" James pestered.

"She said we're patrolling the astronomy tower." He offered.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Real helpful, Moony."

"The astronomy tower?" James mused. "I could get her up there while you guys are patrolling and then-"

"Get hexed for trying to get into her pants." Peter pointed out, amid much laughter.

"I would not!" James argued hotly. "We would snog for a while, and then I could-"

"Get hexed for trying to get into her pants." Peter repeated.

"Nice one, Wormtail." Sirius grinned appreciatively.

"Oh, shut up the lot of you."

"So, back to that prank you were talking about." Peter abruptly changed the subject. "What's the incantation?"

"_Maledictum Ignis" _Remus recited.

"Awesome. Wand movement?" Sirius pushed for more information.

"A sharp jab, then after its cast, explain what you want it to spell out."

"Well," James said in a superior tone. "I do believe we have some practicing to do. Gentlemen, let us get to work."

They then spent the remainder of the train ride tweaking the spell to bring to to Marauder-prank perfection.

"Missed this place all summer." James smiled fondly at the castle.

"We can finally finish that map we've been making." Peter said gleefully.

"Yeah….what's left to do again?" Sirius asked, frowning.

"We need to add in the passages to Hogsmeade, finish up the grounds, and get the map to show where every single occupant of Hogwarts is." Remus groaned slightly at the amount of wand work that would take.

"Not to worry, men. We shall complete our creation." James said bracingly as they walked off the platform.

"Eventually." Peter mumbled under his breath. "Hello, Hagrid!" He called in a much more decipherable tone.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" cried the part-giant. "'Lo boys!"

"Hi, Hagrid!" They shouted back, they had missed their friend.

"See you a' the feast, yeah?" Hagrid roared.

"Definitely." James answered, before turning and climbing into the carriage after Peter.

"Alright, what are we writing this time?" Sirius asked, quill poised in hand, ready to inscribe something on the walls of the carriage

"I don't understand why you insist on doing this." Remus shook his head.

"Come on, Moony! Its Marauder tradition!" James wheedled.

"True enough. Besides, how could you come up with something to write without me?"

"That's the spirit!" James clapped him on the back.

"What about 'furry little problem…..damn that rabbit!" Remus joked.

James flashed a grin at the mention of his choice of words for Remus's condition.

"Brilliant, Mr. Moony." Sirius poked his tongue through his teeth as he concentrated on vandalizing the carriage, something they had done since second year. "Done." He finished the exclamation point with a flourish.

"Nice job," James commented. "Speaking of the 'problem', when's full moon?"

" Two and a half weeks." Remus answered automatically, having committed the lunar cycle to memory.

"Crap, that soon?" Peter fretted. "We'll never have enough time!"

The carriages stopped, having arrived at the school. "Chill out, Wormtail." James calmed. "We'll get it done. We always do."

They ambled into the familiar entrance hall, looking over the anxious first years with interest.

"Seems like it was only yesterday when we were standing in that line, d'you remember?" James reminisced.

"How could I forget, you and Sirius died my hair bright pink!" Peter retorted.

"Our first ever Marauder prank," Sirius stated proudly. "Sorry, Pete."

A little ways away from them, Lily Evans was chatting amicably to the girl that Remus saw her sit next to in the compartment. The girl was standing in line with the first years, not looking half as worried as they did.

"Who's Evans talking to?" Sirius pointed out the duo to the rest of the Marauders.

"Oh, it's that chick I saw her run down the hall with." James supplied. Evans said her goodbyes to the girl and walked over to the Gryffindor table, the boys following behind at a much more leisurely pace.

"I saw her too, in their compartment on the way back from the prefects meeting." Remus frowned. "Wonder why she's standing with the first years."

"I guess she's new. Probably needs to be sorted." Peter concluded.

"That'll be it." James agreed as they sat down at the table, he, of course, situating himself next to Lily.

"Hello again, Evans. My, we seem to be running into each other a lot, don't we?"

"That, of course, has nothing to do with the fact that your favorite pastime is stalking me." She easily explained his behavior.

"She has a point, Prongs." Sirius ragged, at which James glared at him before turning to Lily.

"You only stalk the ones you love. Go out with me, Evans?" He entreated.

"When hell freezes over." She replied without missing a beat.

"That can be arranged."

"Oh, of course, I forgot you lot have special say with the devil. I'm sure you could put in a word with him to get hell to polar temperatures."

"Ooh, Evans, don't insult us. Just Prongs is okay." Peter admonished her.

"Sod off, Wormtail."

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but got cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Students! The sorting is about to begin!" She hushed the crowd as she placed a stool in the middle of the hall with an old, patched, hat on top.

"Perfect timing, Minnie." James grinned in Peter's direction.

After waiting a few seconds, the hat opened its mouth wide and began to sing, much to the shock of the first years.

_When I was a young hat, _

_Just barely sewn _

_I could not imagine _

_The position I now uphold. _

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, _

_And it's my job, you see _

_To separate you into houses _

_Based on what I read _

_So open up your brains, young ones, _

_So I can decide, _

_Which house you should be placed in, _

_No need to run and hide _

_So where are you to make new friends?_

_Will it be Ravenclaw, the smart and sagacious?_

_Or Slytherin, which houses _

_The shrewd and perspicacious? _

_Will it be Gryffindor, the noble and the brave? _

_Or Hufflepuff, who can do much work, _

_Without looking grave. _

_Don't be afraid, just come sit down, _

_Try me on for size._

_For I can do all these wonders _

_Without asking for a prize._

The hat bowed modestly while the school clapped before slumping back down on top of the stool.

"Arvine, Michael!" Professor McGonagall read off a very long piece of parchment.

A small boy with an overlarge nose shivered over to the stool and sat on it, pulling the hat down over his eyes.

"Reminds me of Snivellus." James muttered into Peter's ear, who then dissolved into a fit of not entirely silent titters while Lily turned up her nose disdainfully.

"Berne, Emma!"

And so the sorting continued while Sirius played moodily with his cutlery, hungrily waiting for the sorting to begin.

"Greene, Alvie!" That made Sirius snap to attention. Aahh, so here was the elusive Miss Alvie Greene. Yes, he can see Evans waving encouragingly at her as she strolled calmly over to the stool.

The girl, or _Alvie_, sat down, placed the hat on her head, pulled her right foot up to place it on her knee, and proceeded to take this opportunity to observe the rest of the school, who in turn, took this opportunity to observe _her_.

"Wow, pretty." James whistled under his breath. Sirius agreed silently. With that jet-black, pin straight hair; those long, luxurious legs, that clear, pale complexion; and her warm brown eyes that seemed to contain a spark of fire and rebellion in them, Alvie Greene was certainly not ugly.

"You going to go after her?" James asked. Sirius nodded, still staring at the girl, whose full lips were stretched taunt in a wide grin.

Sirius never had a problem with girls, they never looked past the silky hair and compelling grey eyes, and most never wanted to. They were content with being his fling, his one-night-stand, fucked and tossed aside, maybe used again later.

Very rarely, he dated them. It was always short-term, though, and he made sure they knew that from the start. Each girl took what little he gave them anyway, for each wanted to be the girl to tame Sirius Black.

Sirius never had a problem with girls, and he expected this one to be just as easy as the others.

So, he winked in the girl's direction, hoping to get laid in the near future, but the girl didn't respond, odd she seemed to be _looking _his direction. He frowned, and it seems he wasn't the only one doing so, for everyone in the entire school either wore confusion, pity, or ridicule on their face.

Professor McGonagall slowly walked over to the girl to whisper in her ear. Lily immediately performed a spell allowing her to eavesdrop on her conversation

James stared awestruck. Lily Evans, prefect extraordinaire was listening in on private talk? The apocalypse must be coming.

"What?" She haughtily asked him. "She's my friend I want to know what's going on."

The Marauders all shook their heads, as if to clear away any confusion, and leaned in to listen to what McGonagall had to say.

"…..something wrong with the hat, dear?" She said kindly.

"Oh, no not at all." Alvie said in a clear carrying voice. "We were just having a lovely conversation on the true meaning of bravery. And muffins." She added after thinking a moment. A smile began to stretch itself along Lily's face, reaching each ear.

McGonagall, along with the rest of the school, simply stared. They had no idea what to make of the girl.

"Well, go on." Alvie lightly nudged the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR" It shouted without hesitation. Evidently, this had been decided by the hat long ago.

The hall was dead silent while the girl strode over to the red and gold table. Then, a single pair of hands began clapping enthusiastically. Evans, of course, began to clap excitedly for her friend. The rest of the table soon joined in, albeit after a moment's pause.

"Merlin, I've missed that chick." Lily breathed as Alvie circled the table to sit next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Everyone but Alvie and River and names belongs to J.K. Rowling **

"Hi, Dee!" Alvie threw her arms enthusiastically around Lily and proceeded to suffocate the poor girl.

"Cutting off air flow!" Evans choked out, causing Alvie to briefly squeeze her tighter before letting go.

"Of course," Lily glared, massaging her neck. "I can't breathe, so the natural thing to do is further throttle me."

"Yup, that's right." She had a prominent American accent.

"Bitch."

James gaped. He had never heard Lily swear before, and seeing her use it on her mate was slightly earth-shattering. Sirius, on the other hand, looked on with mild interest.

"Slut." Alvie shot back. Lily didn't even flinch, although Remus and Peter did.

"Slag!"

"Dee, that's like, the British term of slut. Doesn't count."

"Yes it does. It's just a different way of saying it."

"Fine, whore."

Lily cocked an eyebrow at Sirius' facial expression. "You enjoying this, Black?"

"Immensely, Evans. You gonna take that lying down?"

"Obviously not. Asshole."

"Back to the basics, then?" Alvie questioned. "Okay, bastard."

"Can't call me that. Male form of bitch."

"You called me a slag after I said slut." Alvie argued. "Double standard, Dee." She sang.

Lily was about to retort when Dumbledore stood up. "Battle adjourned?" She questioned, barely moving her lips. Alvie nodded without tearing her eyes from the headmaster.

"Welcome students, one and all! Welcome new first years and graduating seventh years! I will talk more at a later time, but, for now, please eat more than half your body weight! We shall not waste food!"

Sirius quickly grabbed anything within a three-foot radius of him and piled it onto his plate, James doing the same. Alvie watched, amused, as Sirius began to eat at a speed that could threaten his health.

He smirked when he saw her eyes on him, swallowed an enormous bite of steak-and-kidney pie, and then asked cockily "Like what you see?"

"I don't know. That food looked delicious, but it wasn't on your plate long enough for me to really study it. You going to be a proper lady and introduce me, Dee?" She stated calmly over James, Remus, and Peter's guffaws.

"Why do you call her Dee?" James interjected. He had always liked Lily's name.

"Dee is actually the letter D. Like, the fourth of the English alphabet. It stands for death."

"That's pretty morbid of you, don't you think?" Remus frowned.

"Not really. The lily is the flower of death. It is commonly used at funerals. In Great Britain, where the flowers don't grow year round, chrysanthemums are used when the lily is unavailable." Alvie explained.

There was silence. Evans was eating her food steadily, having already been used to this for some time. The rest just gawked at Alvie, slightly shocked that she knew so much about the topic.

"So, you going to introduce me, Dee?" Alvie repeated.

Lily set her goblet of pumpkin juice firmly on the table before responding. "Yeah. This is Marlene, Mary, Dorcas, Hestia, and Donia. They're the girls in our dormitory." Lily gestured to the girls sitting diagonally from her. Each roommate eyed the new girl. "Already mentioned people, this is Alvie. I thought she could take the bed by the window, next to mine. Is that okay?"

Dorcas Meadows looked up from her conversation with Hestia. "Of course, Lily. It's not a problem. Hello, Alvie."

"But I thought I could take the window this year!" Donia put a slightly whining tone on her complaint.

"You've never wanted it before now, Don." Hestia put in. "Why not let her have it?"

"If it's not too much trouble, I love looking at the stars at night." Alvie added, brightly flashing a grin at the flustered girl.

Donia pouted, but gave in anyway. "Oh, alright."

"Good, that's settled, then," Lily stated business-like. She then pulled on Alvie's sleeve to get her to look in the opposite direction. "Now over there," Lily said, eyes passing over the Marauders and landing on the Ravenclaw table. "Is my good friend River Bramworth." She pointed him out to her.

"And who are your obviously-not-good-friends sitting directly beside and across from you?" Alvie asked innocently, seeing right through her.

Lily sighed. "That's Remus Lupin-" She was cut off by Alvie, who had practically vaulted the table, on which the desserts had now appeared, in the attempt to shake Remus' hand. "I am charmed, dear boy, _charmed_."

"Alvie!" Lily came to rescue Remus, who was torn between hilarity and bemusement at the girl's actions. "Sit down." Alvie obligingly sat, while Sirius shook with peals of laughter, along with Peter and James.

"Sirius Black," Lily continued tentatively, afraid of a further outburst from her friend.

Alvie inclined her head simply, acknowledging his existence. "What?" Sirius teased. "I don't get a handshake?" He held out his hand straight in front of him like he didn't have an elbow.

She pondered this for a second. "Well, I had only done that to embarrass Dee," Here she glanced at Remus. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you."

Remus smiled warmly at her. "No harm done."

She turned and faced Sirius across the table squarely with her whole body. "But, if you insist." She grabbed his hand, brought it upwards and down again once, and then nodded her head in a serious, no-nonsense way.

"Continue, please."

"Peter Pettigrew," To which Alvie gave a cheery wave, which was returned.

"And James Potter." James grinned arrogantly at her. Alvie took one look at James and burst out in hysterics, falling entirely out of her chair in the process.

The Marauders glanced at each other in laughter- save James, of course. He was just confused.

"Is he the one who-?" Alvie forced out through her giggles.

"Yep!" Lily nodded enthusiastically, beaming, causing Alvie to convulse further on the ground, tears sliding down her cheeks.

James shouted at Lily. "What did you tell her!"

"Oh, nothing." She answered loftily as Alvie picked herself off the ground and fell into her seat, chuckling slightly as she did so.

"And this, gentlemen and Potter-"

"Hey!" He cried indignantly.

Lily ignored him and pushed forward in her introduction "is the astounding Alvie Greene!"

Alvie stood up and bowed to the general public. "Thank you, thank you for that warm welcome."

"So, where are you transferring from?" Peter asked.

"I transferred from the American Institute of Wandwork."

"Why?" Remus asked curiously. "I heard that was a top-notch school."

"Ah," Alvie sighed. "Here is where society gets tedious." James knitted his brows together upon hearing such an odd statement.

"Society gets tedious?"

She serenely reached across Lily for a block of mint-chocolate chip ice cream. "Unfortunately."

"And why would that be?" Sirius played along.

"Because people tend to ask questions that I do not tend to answer. The who's, why's, where's, and what's of my little back story? Please don't ask about them."

"Why?" Peter asked, wrinkling his nose.

"First of all, you just broke the rule that I just discussed. Since it's your first offense, I shall let you off with a warning."

"….Thanks?" He was obviously confused by this whole ordeal.

"As for the answer, I simply will not respond if you question me. Very straight-forward, really."

"But, why?" James didn't get it.

"And this is an excellent demonstration of me not responding to you." Alvie stared resolutely away from James.

"But-"

"Potter," Lily interrupted. "Drop it."

"Only because it's you, Evans." He winked.

Lily rolled her eyes while Alvie smiled gratefully at her.

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore was standing at the staff table, and the silence in the hall was immediate and absolute. "I feel the urge to discuss some rules with you. Most of you know these rules very well but some of you seem to need reminding," He said, eyed twinkling in the direction of the Gryffindor table. "So I will quickly reiterate them. If you have had them memorized for several years, please feel free to completely ignore my next words."

Predictably, three of the four Marauders immediately dropped their gaze from the aging wizard. James continued his Lily watching, which he had been doing during most of dinner; Peter studied the stars blazing on the ceiling, and Sirius looked around the hall in hopes of finding some girl to wink at.

Again, predictably, the fourth Marauder focused unwaveringly on Dumbledore, along with Lily. Alvie however, tuned in at times to her new headmaster, and then she let her eyes roam about the hall, taking in things of interest.

"Now, off to bed! Ta-ta!" Dumbledore chirped, signaling the march of students to their respective common rooms.

"First years! Follow us please!" Lily called, gesturing between herself and Remus. A group of tired-looking eleven year olds shuffled over to them, Alvie following behind.

"Moony! Password?" Sirius clamored.

"_Libo Mortem_!" Remus answered while leading the first years out if the great hall. Sirius nodded before catching up with James and Peter, while Alvie chatted amicably with Lily.

"So, what do you think of Alvie?" Peter began as he jumped the trick step halfway up the staircase.

"A little…." James tried to come up with a word to describe the girl that wasn't offensive.

"Odd." Sirius finished for him as he pushed through a door pretending to be a solid wall.

"I think that's as close as we'll get to define the bird."

"I don't know, Wormtail," James argued. "She seemed nice. Pretty too."

"Pretty? That chick was _sexy_. Did you see her legs?"

"Yeah, Pete, I saw her legs." Sirius laughed.

"I didn't."

"That's 'cause you only notice Evans', Prongs."

James looked close to decking Sirius. "So, you're looking at her legs, too, Padfoot?"

"Jesus, James," Peter murmured. "Don't overreact. Marauder's code of honor, remember? Can't date the crush of another. Padfoot's bound good."

James quickly dropped his hostile expression in favor of an apologetic one. "Sorry, Padfoot."

Sirius glared at him. "Hormonal teenage boy."

"So, Alvie…..I think I like her." Peter said decidedly.

"I second it. She's Lily's mate, I should get in her good books."

"Good planning, Prongs." Sirius winked.

"_Libo Mortem_," The Fat Lady swung open on Peter's request, and the three boys traipsed into the common room, heading their course for their favorite chairs by the fire.

"So, what's your thinking, Padfoot?" James slouched comfortably in the squashy seat.

Sirius paused, thinking the question over. "So far, I like her enough to be civil and make friendly conversation. That little stunt she pulled on Moony was hilarious."

"What did who do to me?" Remus made an appearance; the other Marauders not noticing him enter the tower with the first years.

"Alvie Greene," James nodded towards said girl and Lily, who were seated by the window.

"Oh," Remus grimaced. "You mean when she nearly jumped me?"

"Yep." Peter returned Alvie's overenthusiastic wave.

"That was weird though." James said thoughtfully. "That thing about society."

"I know." Peter shook his head. "I wonder where that came from."

"She probably wanted to avoid the subject now and in the future." Remus reasoned.

"We got that, Moony, but who comes right out and says it like that."

"She does."

"Great answer, Pete." He shrugged his shoulders, unabashed. "So, Moony," James got up and stretched. "Any quick opinions on the girl?"

Remus pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Attractive, I guess. Rather interesting personality."

"Definitely." Peter agreed.

"On the whole, she seemed nice." Remus finished, getting up and walking towards the dormitory.

Sirius followed him up the dormitory steps, along with Peter and James. He quickly got ready for bed, changing and the like. He was about to close his curtains when he heard James mutter from the bed next to him "well, at least this year will be interesting." Sirius shared a grin with him, the shut the drapes and promptly fell asleep.

The Marauders ambled into the breakfast hall, only a few minutes late, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Sirius piling eggs and bacon onto his plate. Shortly afterwards, Alvie and Lily arrived, the former yawning, the latter with bright eyes. Alvie plunked herself down in between the rest of the sixth-year girls and the boys, Lily following reluctantly.

"Good morning." Remus greeted politely, spooning brown sugar onto his porridge.

"Morning, unfortunately." Alvie grumbled.

"Not a morning person?" Peter sympathized.

"Understatement of the year." Lily muttered under her breath.

"But I couldn't be an afternoon person in peace," Alvie waved her hands in the air. "No, you had to be a morning person and bother me at ungodly hours in the morning with cheer!"

Lily was unashamed. "It was in the job description."

"See, James. We're not the only ones who enjoy sleeping past dawn!" Sirius was sick of getting up at daybreak.

"You wanna switch James for me?" Alvie asked hopefully.

"Yes!" James jumped at the idea, looking like a happy puppy.

"But, Alvie," Lily questioned "how would we…" She trailed off suggestively.

"Oh, yeah." Alvie pulled a face. "Well, it was a thought."

"How would you what?" Sirius asked, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Don't tell them what we do in our spare time, Dee!" Alvie hissed, causing mixed looks of horror and glee among the boys, making the girls crack up.

She then turned to James. "Hey, it's Tuesday, right?'

"Yeah. Smack between Monday and Wednesday."

"Cool. You ready, Dee?"

Lily grinned. "Most definitely. Now?"

"Now." Then, perfectly on cue, the girls began to sing.

_So I'll see you next Tuesday _

_If I ever get desperate or I'm so beyond faded _

_Just said I'll see you next Tuesday _

_Kinda nice how this morning _

_I would sit around waiting _

_And I'm not just being cold _

_I'm just watching you pretend _

_Like your heart is on your sleeve _

_When I know you have a girlfriend _

_I'll see you next Tuesday _

_oh oh oh, oh oh oh, ho-oo _

The boys…..didn't know how to respond to sudden outbursts of singing in the Great Hall. So instead, they continued eating their breakfasts as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

The girls began to spoon food onto their plates, discussing classes or something of the sort. During this time, James began talking to Peter and Remus in earnest, leaving Sirius some time to think.

He studied Alvie, watching her profile and wondering how to categorize her. For, in Sirius' mind, girls were broken down into a number of boxes, the two biggest and most important being shag-able and un-shag-able. He quickly decided that Alvie belonged in to the former, and then focused his thoughts on how to properly get into her pants. Each category took a little different strategy in wooing. He wondered idly what box she'd fit into. He'd figure it out eventually; she was a girl, and with the female population, he'd heard it all before and then some.

"Hey, Sirius?" He was startled out of his thoughts by the very girl those thoughts were about.

"Could you show me where the Herbology greenhouses are?" Apparently, McGonagall had handed out the schedules and they both had Herbology first on Tuesdays.

"Sure." He said, winking at her. If he was going to have some alone time with her, he figured he might as well take advantage of it.

"Thanks." She said gratefully, swinging her legs over the bench. Most of the school had already gone to classes.

"Dee! I's leaving now!"

"Okay," Lily called back, already on her way to Ancient Runes, Remus in tow. "I's see you's laters!"

"See you later, mate." James said to Sirius. He started to get up, but then leaned over to whisper in his ear, with a meaningful look at Alvie.

"So, you're going after her, then?" He muttered.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." He innocently replied. James smirked at that.

"Sure, you don't."

"You're right, I don't. Now, of you'll excuse me, I must escort the lovely young lady to Herbology." He offered Alvie his arm, noticing she was at least a head shorter than him.

She took it with a complete straight face. "Thank you, kind sir."

They then set off into the entrance hall, Alvie not looking frightened in the least about the murderous glares she was getting from some of the Hogwarts girls.

"I take it you're a hot commodity, then?"

"What makes you say that?"

Alvie pointed with her chin at one student that had oh-so-kindly flipped her off.

"Oh, yeah, well, the fangirls get jealous easily."

"Fangirls?" "Don't tell me you have a fanclub, Black." She grinned broadly.

He looked down, hoping this fact would make her a little more open to sleeping with him.

"You do! Oh my god, that is absolutely ridiculous! How many members?"

Sirius had been hoping for a desire to join the club, not her to laugh at it, but whatever worked. "Twenty or thirty."

She positively shrieked upon hearing this, "You have a fanclub! Wow, Hogwarts is way different."

"What? No fanclubs for just one boy where you came from?"

"Nope. Girls liked guys at my old school, but they didn't organize themselves _this_ much."

"Well, maybe I'm worth it," he joked as they strolled across the grounds.

"So modest, you are."

He held the door of greenhouse 2 open for her. "One of my many virtues."

Alvie stepped smartly past him into the stifling air. "Christ, it's hot."

"That's probably because you're in here, Greene."

"Ah, last name basis, I see. Very flattering of you."

"Do you prefer first names?"

"Well, you seem like the type of person to be called by their last name. Therefore, I shall call you Black, and you can call me Greene, yeah?"

"Alright, chaps!" Professor Sprout brought the class to attention. "Today we'll be studying Firejule leaves and stems! Now, who can tell me what is so special about the Firejule leaves?"

A Ravenclaw from across the room answered. "The leaves can swallow fire without burning themselves."

"Five points to Ravenclaw. And the stems?"

Again the Ravenclaw knew the answer. "They transport the fire up and down the plant."

"Another five points. Now, you will be taking careful notes on the leaves and stems, which can burn very hot, so remember your dragonhide gloves! Two to a plant!"

Sirius eyed Alvie. Maybe he should make it a point to pay her special attention. She was hot, after all.

"Would you so me the honor of being my partner?" He bowed and gave her his hand, palm up.

She closed the distance, taking his hand and curtsying. "I accept, young lord. So," she motioned towards the pots of white-hot Firejules. "Which plant do you want?" She grinned.

"Do you want safe or dangerous?" He smirked.

"I wasn't put in Gryffindor for nothing, Black. What do you think?"

"Alright, then." He sauntered up to the table and chose the hottest plant he could find.

"I can't believe you did that." Sirius shook his head, laughing, as he and Alvie walked into the entrance hall.

"Can't believe what?" James asked, coming up behind them and putting his arms around their shoulders.

Sirius jerked his head towards Alvie. "What she did."

"It was perfectly understandable!"

James grinned crookedly at her. "What'd you do, new kid?"

"New kid has a name. It's Alvie, but I hereby give you permission to call me Greene, if it pleases you. In Herbology, we were studying Firejules. They're all, like, hot."

"Yes, the Firejules do tend to be hot."

"So she takes a marshmallow from nowhere," Sirius butted in.

"From my pocket!"

"From her pocket," Sirius amended. "Sticks it on her wand, and roasts it on the Firejule!"

"Well, what else or Firejules good for?" Alvie asked while James roared with laughter.

Lily walked over to them from the bottom of the stairs. "They're really good for heating objects, obviously, and, if the proper spell is used, the fire can be used to heal."

Alvie stared at her. "You know what's sad?"

She took the bait. "What?"

"It doesn't shock me that you know all that."

Lily ignored the insult. "So, what do you have next?"

Alvie checked her schedule. "Transfiguration. No wait, _Double_ Transfiguration. Lucky me."

"I have that too,"

"So do I!"

"Potter," Lily said patiently, "I don't give a crap. McGonagall's stern, but nice if you get on her good side."

"If the subject's boring, the personality of the teacher doesn't always do much." Alvie explained.

"That's up for debate."

Alvie adopted a deep tone of voice. "Shall we debate it, then?"

Lily grabbed her hand. "We shall," she said, and together they began skipping off in the direction of the Transfiguration classroom.

James and Sirius followed behind at a much slower pace. "So, you like her?"

"Who?"

"Padfoot!" James groaned.

"Alright, alright. Yes, I like her and I'm going to do my damndest to get into her knickers."

"I hope it's worth the effort, because she doesn't seem to like you in that way." James commented.

They meandered into class and took their seats with Remus and Peter. "Your support is greatly appreciated."

"Arling!" McGonagall began the role call while he students took out their quills, inkwells, and parchment.

"Now, this year will be used in preparation for your upcoming N.E.W.T.s," She faced the class and somehow managed to look each and every student in the eye at once. "The work will be challenging, but I have faith in every one of you. After all, you made it into this class." She smiled.

"Did McGonagall just tell a joke?" Sirius whispered to James.

"I thought I heard that too." Peter said, while Remus tried to take notes on the course work.

"It's the apocalypse! Next thing we know, Snivellous will be washing his hair!" James chuckled.

"Guys!" Remus hissed. "Be quiet! I need to hear this!"

"Sorry, Moony," Peter apologized, while the other two just raised their eyebrows at Lupin.

"So," McGonagall seemed to be finished scaring them all with the thought of N.E.W.T.s, and was now proceeding with the actual lesson. "Please practice the Vanishing spell on these mice," She levitated the animals on each person's table, "as we will be going into greater detail on the subject tomorrow."

_Evanesco_ could be heard around the room as the pupils tried to remember what they actually learned last year.

"By the way," James pointed his wand lazily at his mouse to keep it from racing across the desk, "we decided that the prank will go down at dinner tonight."

"We always do the prank at dinner on the first day back." Sirius wasn't even trying to vanish his mouse. In front of them, Lily and Alvie could be seen excelling at the spell.

"I know. I just wanted to be sure you were ready."

McGonagall approached their table and noticed Sirius wasn't doing anything. "Mr. Black, let's see how your efforts have paid off."

"Of course, Professor." He said smoothly, and then vanished his mouse entirely, on the first try.

"Perfect. And you, Mr. Potter?" James did the same as Sirius.

"Good job, boys. As for you, Pettigrew, keep trying." Peter had a tail lying forlornly in front of him.

They, or the class minus Sirius and James, continued to practice the spell for the rest of the lesson. The other two finalized the plans for that night, Peter and Remus contributing when they felt it necessary. Most of it had already been planned out; they were just reviewing it for Sirius' benefit, for it had been decided at breakfast when Sirius had been contemplating Greene.

When the bell sounded, they trooped off to lunch and were met with Ratatouille and roast beef sandwiches.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of anticipation for Sirius. He reviewed the plans in his head for the prank, and smiled to himself when he thought of the reactions he would get, especially from the teachers.

When his last class, Muggle studies, finally ended, he and Peter, who took the class with him, set off swiftly to meet James and Remus in the Charms corridor.

"Alright," James said when they were all assembled, "begin phase one!"

Peter immediately turned back the way he'd come and walked off to enter the Great Hall near the kitchen's. Remus would come in from the entrance hall, James from the dungeons, and Sirius from his normal route to dinner. He traced his path slowly, enjoying the thrill and adrenaline that was beginning to creep into his veins.

When entering the Great Hall, Sirius immediately looked to his left, where Remus stood, already in position. He nodded, and Sirius whipped his head around to imitate the action at James, who had entered the hall last, Peter beginning the sequence.

As one, from four different places in the hall, the Marauders lifted their wands skyward and muttered the incantation.

At first, nothing happened. The boys waited patiently and sat down at the Gryffindor table, a few seats away from Alvie and Lily. Then _Fuck, Alvie Greene_ was scrawled across the ceiling above the teachers' heads in sparkling green fireworks.

As they faded, all heads, including the Marauders, for they didn't want to look guilty; swiveled in Alvie's direction, who sat staring at the spot where her word was written. Then she stood up and exclaimed "That was so cool!"

As soon as she said that, the mutterings began. All around the Hall, people whispered to their friends discussing what had just occurred.

Sirius grinned at Remus across the table. The beautiful thing about muttering is, he thought, not all people have a clean mouth.

Sure enough, _Hell, Desmonde Abbot_, appeared in yellow mere minutes after the first fireworks had fizzled out.

Next, however, an odd thing happened. Again, in bright green, words began to twist themselves across the magical skies.

_Dickhead, Fuckface, Cock-smoking, Motherfucking, Asshole, Dirty Twat, Alvie Greene_.

"Ms. Greene!" Professor McGonagall shouted across the din Alvie had caused. "How dare you repeat such words!"

Alvie smiled sweetly at her. "Sorry, Professor. I was testing the magic, see."

"In my office! Immediately! And you," McGonagall looked dangerously at the Marauders, who were innocently laughing at the curse words on the ceiling, "you can join her."

"That was bound to happen." James said calmly as the five misfits strolled out McGonagall's office.

"We didn't mean to through you under the bus," Remus apologized yet again, "Sorry."

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Do shut up." Alvie said offhand, examining her fingernails. "It was just a matter of time before I got detention on my own, anyway."

"You would've gotten a detention?" James asked wonderingly.

"Yes, don't judge me on Lily. Ah, crap, this nail polish is awful." At the word crap, fireworks could be heard going off in the Great Hall. "Wow, how long do those go on for?"

"Twenty-four hours." Sirius grinned at their handiwork.

"Shit!" She whispered in an awed voice, then promptly clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Damn! Mmm!" She growled when she swore again accidently.

"You've got a foul mouth, don't you?" Sirius observed.

"On the contrary, I have a very beautiful mouth. The words themselves may be foul, however."

"My apologies. How dare I insult your mouth."

"Why did you say those curse words?" Peter speculated.

"Oh, well, that's the bridge to a great song called Platypus."

"Green Day, right?" Sirius verified.

"You know them?" Alvie asked, surprised.

"Of course," He rolled his eyes at her. "Who doesn't?" All three of the other Marauders raised their hands.

"Shame on you!" Alvie scolded. "Not educating your friends! Just disgraceful! _Libo Mortem_!" She said cheerily to the Fat Lady. Lily hastily put her potions essay and met her friend.

"Did you get a detention?"

"Yep. Sorting through McGonagall's filing cabinets for two hours tomorrow."

"It could be worse," Lily said dismissively as Alvie threw herself onto the couch beside her.

"That's what I thought." Alvie pulled out the Transfiguration homework and setting to work.

The Marauders spent the rest of the afternoon doing their various pastimes, i.e. Remus doing his homework and the rest of them playing exploding snap.

'**Ello! **

**I am putting the first chapter's notes in here along with the second because when I wrote the first chapter, I got so excited that it was done that I uploaded it immediately, without writing the author's note. **

**So, first things first, shank you berry much for reading my story (broken English is EPIC) **

**I need to explain some things. Firstly, music. I'm sorry, there will be music from this era in the story. Some songs I love too much to not include in my work, i.e. Green Day. **

**Also, Peter. I'm making him slightly taller. He will now be average height. I'm also tweaking his character a bit. Here are my thoughts on Peter: I like him up until he sells out Lily and James. That's the end, there is no further discussion. **

**Now, I have bad news….I'm going to camp in two weeks for two months. Sniffle. That means I won't be able to update. Sniffle. I will, however, write it out at camp and type it up when I go home. **

**Lastly, a contest! What musical did I see recently? Review your answer and your favorite HP pairing. It can be canon, non-canon, whatever (I don't know what canon means….SOMEONE TELL ME!). I will write a oneshot/poem about them and put your penname in the summary. I'll message you when it's up. By the way, some of you are exempt from this contest. You know who you are….if you're looking at this wonderingly, it's not you. **

**Quick word about my other fanfic: I'm kind of stopping it. Sorry, I just feel so trapped by the plot! I might update occasionally. **

**Also, this story will get angsty. There will be adult content**

**Ta-ta! **

**P.A. Faraway**


	3. Chapter 3

The detention passed rather strangely for the Marauders, who spent half the time deliberately misplacing McGonagall's files, under Alvie's encouragement, and the other half putting them in the correct order, under Remus' encouragement. Later that night, the boys agreed that they had never spent a better detention, what with all the laughing and reading of the student files with Greene. She really fit in well with them, catching on immediately to all their jokes when she could understand them, and when she couldn't, she didn't press for secrets. There was a mutual feeling of friendliness between the two parties.

Two days after the punishment, the boys were sitting in a theory Defense against the Dark Arts lesson, completely bored out of their young minds. It was eventually Peter, almost asleep with idleness, who came up with the idea to put this time to use.

With a meaningful glance behind him to see if anyone was watching, (Lily was scribbling down notes, furious that Alvie had made her late to class; Alvie was tranquilly sketching something with a piece of what looked like charcoal; and the other people around them were either sleeping or playing hangman,) he reached into his bag and pulled out an ordinary, spiral-bound, muggle notebook. Peter locked gazes with James for a moment, before the stag nodded and passed the message on to Sirius, while Peter looked to his left and told Remus. Remus complied with ill-grace, for he had actually been trying to take notes this lesson.

What, Wormtail?

**I…I figured it would be a good idea if we planned the full moon now. You know, because we're not really doing anything. **

I'M trying to take notes! 

**Jesus, lay off him, Remus. You can get the notes from someone else later. **

_Someone like Lilykins, Jamsie? _

**Exactly. Now, should we stock up on our alcoholic beverages? **

**Why? Are we throwing a party? **

_Wormtail, alcoholic beverages are the type of thing we keep around to ensure use whenever necessary. What do you think we should do, Moony? _

…**.Moony?**

**He's taking notes. **

_Prat. Prongs, throw a spitball at him. _

**With pleasure, Padfoot. **

….I hate you all. 

**Why, Moony! Are the bonds of the Marauders being severed so early? Should we go so far as to kick you out of our dormitory? **

Bugger off, James. 

**Moony, what should we do during the full moon? **

Stay in the castle like good students? 

_Not a chance. _

Didn't really think so. 

**It's first full moon, let's just take it easy. Why don't we see if we can find anything interesting in the forest? **

_I second that. _

**Me too! **

So long as you get me back to the Shrieking Shack this time, I've no problem with it. 

**Oh, Moony, you party-pooper! Why wouldn't you want to wake up naked in the Forbidden Forest? **

Gee, I can't imagine why. 

**So, we're going into the Forbidden Forest? **

_Yes, Wormtail. _

**Just clarifying. **

At this point, the bell rang and the boys lazily stuffed their notebooks in their bags and left the classroom. In front of them, Sirius could see Lily admiring the picture Alvie was drawing in class. Not one to pass up the chance to talk to his beloved, James quickly caught up with them.

"What'cha looking at, Evans?" Sirius heard him ask.

Alvie handed him the parchment. Prongs looked it over, and then called back to Sirius.

"Padfoot, come here."

The rest of the Marauders looked over James' shoulder at a charcoal sketching of the dog himself. It was a perfect likeness, from the angular nose to the overlong hair that fell into gleaming grey eyes.

Sirius gave a low whistle. "Wow, Greene. You can _draw_."

She flashed a grin at him. "Thanks. You're a good subject."

"Did you do that from memory?" Peter implored as they walked to lunch.

She carefully placed the parchment in a small, square bag with various art supplies shown on the side, "Yeah. It was either that, or your guys' backs in front of me. I think I'll do that next lesson."

"No way!" Lily said indignantly. "Next lesson, we're going to be on time!"

Alvie smirked at her from across the table as she sat down. "That's what you think."

"Can you draw me, Alvie?" James asked as he ladled tomato soup into his bowl.

"Probably. I'm bad at glasses though. What medium?"

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Medium," Alvie repeated. "Like, watercolor paint, acrylic, charcoal, quill and ink, pencil, calligraphy pen?"

"Quill and ink is fine," James said decidedly.

"You're an artist?" Remus questioned, interested.

"It would seem so."

"How long have you been doing that?" Sirius wondered.

Alvie shared a loaded look with Lily. "Since I was about nine," she answered cautiously.

"Why are you nerv-"the ever-tactful James began.

"G-d, will you look at that column!" She interrupted, shouting and gesturing wildly to the pillar behind the stag. "What fine architecture! What brilliant art! Who is the creator of such beauty?"

"The founders?" Peter answered slowly, after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh, yeah, who are those guys?" Alvie dropped her voice back to normal volume.

Remus cocked his head to the side. "You don't know who they are?"

She shook her head energetically. "Nope!" she said with a grin.

Lily was silent for a minute. Then she exploded. "Bloody hell, Al! You don't even know who the _founders_ are?"

"Well, did you know who they were in your first year? Before coming to school?" Remus reasoned on Alvie's part.

"Yes!" she nodded animatedly.

"Acchem, nerd, chem chem." Alvie coughed pointedly as she stood up, the bell signaling the start of lessons.

"I may be a nerd, but I have a candy named after me. What do you have?" Lily shot back, coolly watching her friend struggle, and then fail, to come up with a retort.

"Nerds are a candy now?" James asked, raising one eyebrow skeptically.

"A muggle candy," Lily explained.

"They're multicolored and they give me a sugar rush!" Alvie exclaimed, about two inches in front of Sirius' nose. "C'mon, let's go!" He blinked, and Alvie took off with zeal, stumbling over her robes in her haste.

"She's heading off towards the dungeons," Remus said conversationally.

"Oh, she'll be back. Just you wait." Lily promised.

James wasn't so sure. "How do you know?" He asked.

"She doesn't know what we have next and, if she did, she wouldn't know how to get there," Lily pointed out.

Sure enough, Greene came tearing down the entrance hall, stopping so close that Lily had to go cross-eyed to look her in the eye.

"What do we have next?" Lily smiled a knowing smile. "What?" She just shook her head. "You knew!" Alvie accused. "You knew I would do that!"

"You're very predictable."

"Not true!" Alvie shrieked as they all walked out the front doors and down the stairs. "Would you expect me to do this?" She reached out and slapped Sirius across the face.

"Oi, woman!" Sirius shouted furiously, rubbing his jaw.

"Point taken," Lily mused, settling herself comfortably against a tree. Alvie threw herself down at her feet, pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill and an inkbottle.

"Now," she gestured to James, standing up in front of her, "You seem like you would have a nice smile. So smile."

James sat down on the grass, stretching his legs out beside her. In the meantime, Lily had taken out their transfiguration questions, Remus doing the same.

"I can't smile on command."

"Yes, you can," Sirius said disbelievingly.

"Not if you want it to look natural." James argued back.

"Smile. Go. Do it now," Alvie ordered

"Do something funny." She looked around for a moment, and then threw a twig at Lily, who was concentrated very hard on her homework. As intended, she jumped about a mile high. This caused the ink bottle balanced between her stomach and thigh to fly up in the air and empty itself all over Remus, who in turn whipped his arm up to cover his eyes, beaning Sirius in the head in the process.

James and Peter laughed at the sight of Remus, looking like a drenched cat, Lily, with black streaks all over her, and Sirius who was rubbing his ear furiously.

Alvie stared at James as he crowed, then bent down to her parchment and furiously began scratching at it with her quill.

"Oh," she said with her tongue between her teeth, "What class _do _we have now, anyway?"

Lily looked up briefly from her assignment. "Free period."

"Ah," Alvie nodded absently. 'I should have known. You're too good to skip."

After a few minutes and a _Scourgified _Remus, Alvie shot up from the ground, turning quickly to James.

"Now," she said brusquely, "Let's see those glasses."

He obediently took them off and handed them to her.

"Hm," she examined them closely, inspecting each aspect of the lenses. "I've seen enough!" she said airily, jamming the glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Ow!" he yelped, "Merlin, Greene! You almost poked my eye out!"

"That was my intent, dear boy."

Sirius snorted as he looked over her shoulder. Or, tried to. Alvie elbowed him in the gut. "Hey, Black. No peeking."

"It's not even for me!" he protested.

Alvie focused back on the drawing. "You think I give a shit? No looking 'till it's done."

"Fine, you bloody American."

She grinned cheesily at him. "To know it is to love it!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, impatient to see her work. He didn't have long to wait, for about three minutes later, she finished the drawing with a flourish.

"There," she passed James the parchment. "Thoughts?"

Sirius grabbed the paper before James could respond. On it, he saw a picture of his best mate, eyes scrunched up behind the glasses, mouth open wide, and rocking back and forth, clearly laughing hysterically at some un-shown action.

"Nice, Greene."

"Shank you," she replied as James snagged the picture from under Sirius' elbow.

"Wow. You can almost _hear_ me laughing."

"Fantastic.' Lily muttered dryly as she stood up and started heading into the castle at the sound of the bell.

"Aww! Is wittle Wiwy angrwy 'cause she got doirty?" Alvie crooned, catching up to her.

"Fuck off."

"Language, language, Evans! This is an institute of learning! Do you wish to poison young children's minds with such profanities? Shame! Shame! What do we have next?" She asked quickly jolting her head to look at Remus.

He pulled his schedule out of his bag. "Potions."

Lily started laughing while Alvie's face paled considerably. "Shit. I take that class?" She hissed.

"Look…at your own…schedule, you…nitwit!" Lily choked out.

Alvie quickly began fishing through her bag, fishing the parchment out from the bottom. "Here!" she said triumphantly. Her sudden mood swing was gone as soon as her eyes looked at her schedule.

"Noo!" She cried, dropping to her knees in the middle of the corridor. People stopped to stare at her. "Noooo!"

Lily had sobered up by then. "Get up," she said calmly. "You're making a scene."

Alvie picked herself up off the floor and grudgily trudged along behind her mate. "I'm doomed!"

"I'm guessing she's rubbish at Potions?" Remus said mildly as he glanced at the bemoaning girl behind him.

"Oh, absolutely horrible. She managed to set her own cauldron on fire once. She wrote me and said they forbade her to take potions."

"That's possible?" Sirius snorted

"Apparently," James said, as Sirius watched Lily literally pull Alvie into the Potions classroom.

"I don't want to be here!" She whined, petulantly.

"What makes you think I give a crap," Lily said snottily.

"When I cause this potion to explode, you will DIE, Lily Evans, DIE."

"Shit, she used her full name," Sirius whispered to Peter as the latter tried to stifle his giggles.

"The fact remains that I can't do anything about it."

Alvie turned her imploring gaze on James. "James! The love of your life is going to go up in flames! DO SOMETHING!"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled apologetically. "I'm in Lily's boat."

"Of course you are," Peter mumbled under his breath.

Before she could ask anyone else for help, Slughorn entered the room cheerily, calling the class to attention at once.

"Alright, class!" he said jovially. "Today, we will start off with a simple swelling-reducing potion. You'll find it on page 76 of your books. Start now!"

Sirius looked at Alvie for a minute, who looked like she was appealing to some unknown deity, before turning around to see a sinisterly smiling James. That was never good.

"So…" he began.

"So, what?" Sirius tried to sound nonchalant as he reached around his friend for the gnarled roots he was supposed to be dicing.

"Any luck with Greene?" James whispered over Alvie's muttered curses; it looked like she cut her hand while chopping.

"None, yet," Sirius confided. Merlin, the bird had a decent body. He watched as she bent over to change the heat on her cauldron. _That_ was enough to get his blood flowing downwards. Dumbledore was definitely on his side when he made those skimpy little skirts the uniform.

James followed his gaze and grinned appreciatively. "Going to get shagged before Christmas?" he murmured as he added seven tablespoons of raven blood to his simmering potion.

Sirius smirked as he grinded his dragonflies. "One could only hope."

* * *

><p>"Pass me those potAYtoes, por favor," Alvie asked Sirius at the dinner table.<p>

He obliged. "Only for you my lady,"

Lily and Alvie shared a glance colored with amusement. Then Lily spoke up.

"It is my lady! O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were!"

"She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?" Alvie cut in. "Her eye discourses; I will answer it!"

"I am too bold, tis' not to me she speaks," Lily continued.

The two of them paused, and looked at the boys, who were simply enjoying their dinner and the performance.

"We could go on," Alvie began.

"But we won't," Lily settled herself down comfortably on the bench.

"Because we have better things to do," Alvie sprinkled salt on her potatoes.

"Like eat," Lily cut into her chicken.

The two actresses then shoved forkfuls of food into their mouths, then turned to the boys and grinned with their cheeks stuffed to near breaking point.

It was then that the Marauders lost it. Doubled over, the laughed till tears ran down their cheeks.

"Merlin, Greene," James said, wiping his eyes, "Thank you."

"Oh, whatever for?" Alvie batted her eyelashes.

"Evans never would have acted this way if you weren't here," Sirius smiled, "And frankly, I like the entertainment."

"Why, Dee!" Alvie admonished. "Have you had a relapse in your dreaded normal ways?"

Lily hung her head in mock-shame. "I'm sorry, Alvie," she sniffled, "It's just harder to be special when you don't have someone to act that way with you."

"Aww, its okay, Dee," Alvie swung an arm around her shoulder. "Now I'm here so we can be special together!"

Lily visibly perked up. "Yay!"

"So," Alvie turned to the boys. "If we act special, what do you do?"

Smirks it up their faces. "What makes you think we do anything?" Sirius said, oh-so innocently.

She snorted. "If you were boring, I wouldn't like you,"

"Oh, Alvie, you really like us?" James said breathily.

"Well, Dee certainly doesn't, and yet we're sitting here. So that means, by default, that I like you."

"We," Remus started.

"Connive," James continued.

"Plunder," Peter added

"Scheme," Sirius smiled mischievously.

"And make all the professors wish they had never taken up this teaching post," they said in unison.

Alvie studied them for a moment. "Knew there was some reason I liked you lot," she muttered, before turning back to her dinner. "Oh, Dee! Guess what?"

"You accidently set Dumbledore's beard on fire,"

"What?" Alvie asked confused. "No!"

Lily looked up at her from rooting in her bag, "Well, you said _guess_."

Alvie froze for a minute and then began to deliberately clap. "I applaud you. I got a letter from Zane this morning."

Lily beamed at her friend, "Really? That's great, Al!"

"Who is this lovely Zane you speak of?" James asked.

"My hot American boyfriend," Alvie explained happily.

"Named Zane?" Peters' eyebrows rose.

"Hm-hmm," she said, pulling a letter from her robes pocket to show Lily, the latter scanning it with interest.

Sirius crinkled his nose, "What is it with you Americans and your bloody weird names?"

Alvie drew herself up, affronted, "I personally love my name. It's not generic, like Sarah or Emily, and it's just cool. And, anyway, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Way to make another joke about my last name," Sirius said humorlessly.

Alvie looked puzzled for a moment before she finally laughed, "Oh, I didn't even consider the reference. I was just using a common saying. But, come on, Black. Sirius? You have no right."

Lily laughed out loud, and Alvie leaned over to comment on the part of the letter that made her giggle.

Sirius took this brief moment to fully process the information he had just been given. She was seeing someone? A "hot" someone? Great, fucking great, he thought bitterly. Now he wouldn't get into her pants, and he had a hunch that she would be good in bed. Damn. He could try to woo her anyway, but Sirius had a feeling that she wasn't the type to cheat.

From the look on James' face, he had come to the same conclusion. "Sorry, mate," he sympathized.

The dog shrugged. "S'okay," he replied cheerfully, "There are always other girls for Sirius Black."

Peter looked up from his chicken, "What happened?"

"Padfoot wanted to shag Greene," James explained.

"Ah, better luck next time," he sighed.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows, "Oh, I assure you, dear Peter, that I will indeed have better luck next time,"

He winked, then abruptly stood up and strode over to the Ravenclaw table.

James watched him go with a fond expression on his face. "He would," he said, shaking his head before cutting into his meat.

* * *

><p>Later that night, in the common room, the boys were discussing something of the utmost importance while doing their homework.<p>

"If we're having a party, we need at least three cases of liquor!" Sirius argued hotly.

"Padfoot," Remus said patiently, "YOU need three cases of liquor. The rest of us are fine with two. And since majority rules…" he trailed off meaningfully.

"There will be two cases at the party," James finished decidedly.

Suddenly, a hand appeared, forcing its way into their tightly-knit circle. "I heard party and liquor in the same sentence," Alvie's eyes were glittering madly. "When, where, and can I please come?"

"Halloween party, this exact common room, eight o'clock," James whispered. "You can only come if you plan on getting good and properly smashed,"

"Done and done, and just for you, I'll bring Dee along with me," she eyed James, smiling almost conspiratorially, then got up and sashayed away.

There was silence for a minute. Then—

"I really do like her."

"Of course you do, James."

* * *

><p>In no time at all, the full moon was upon them, carefully constructed plans had been, well, <em>constructed<em>, and Remus was off to the hospital wing, to be escorted by Madame Luelle to the whomping willow.

After counting to sixty fifteen times over, the three remaining boys crept down the marble staircase and out the front doors, completely concealed by a very handy piece of cloth.

The three males were whittled down to two as one of them became a rat and raced out from under the cloak. The rodent pushed a knot on the tree with furiously whipping branches that suddenly stopped in their tracks.

The other two boys followed the rat through the hole, practically crawling on account of the low ceiling. Once caught in the small area with a werewolf snarling at their feet, the other boys transformed.

Before they knew it, the four troublemakers were in the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius greatly enjoyed the adrenaline rush he was getting for breaking so strict a rule. He rammed his shoulder harshly against Remus, keeping him from turning towards the castle.

Peter skirted ahead of them, flitting underneath the underbrush. James and Sirius were on either side of the wolf, guiding him in the rat's path. Suddenly, at the base of a very tall tree, Remus sat stopped, raised his hackles, and snarled up at the great oak. Sirius looked at the reason for Remus' snarls, and nearly threw up when he saw what it was.

_Shit._

There was Greene, sitting in a tree branch about twenty feet high, parchment on her lap, quill in her hand, gazing thoughtfully at the full moon.

The panic in Sirius' eyes was rivaled only by James'; Peter was busy dancing around Remus' paws, trying to get the wolf's attention off the girl. One though fought through the haze that clouded Sirius' mind, they were _dead_ if she got hurt. Remus' and Dumbledore would rip out their throats.

At that moment, Alvie glanced down at the scene below her. She gave a strangled cry, then, in the same second, began to make furious strokes with her quill.

Sirius' eyes met James' for one short moment, and then the stag sprang into action. He cantered around the wolf, who was still growling at the tree, and thrust his antlers into him, forcing Remus' to move away from the tree. The girl was somewhat oblivious, still scratching away above the chaos.

The dog bounded behind Remus, helping James push the werewolf further into the forest. When Sirius looked over his shoulder, Greene was still drawing.

* * *

><p>Hello! Long time, no read, eh?<p>

Well, I got writers block. Sorry. But, here I am!

William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_, my friend also inspired some of it.

Contest: What color is my dresser? winner gets a one-shot with their choice of pairing, genre, and rating!

Reviews are better than chocolate


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius dragged himself through the portrait hole and flopped down on the nearest flat surface, which was the floor in front of the entrance. James stumbled in close behind, tripped over his friend sprawled on the ground, and fell into a couch, wincing. Remus had been particularly difficult to control after Alvie was sighted.

"Where….is…..Wormtail?" James forced out from his position with his face currently implanted in the pillow.

Sirius tried to shrug his shoulders, but couldn't, due to a seemingly dislocated left shoulder. "Should be here soon," he grunted. They had dispatched the rat to nick the necessary healing potions from the hospital wing. "I think I popped out my shoulder," Sirius continued, wincing.

"Well, I can't bloody wait to put it back in," James ground out, just as Peter scurried into the common room, arms full of bottles to draw out the pain. He was met with joyful, albeit scratchy, cries of relief.

"Wormtail, thank Merlin, get over here!" James cried impatiently.

Peter quickly deposited the various potions and remedies in the middle of the floor near the injured men. "I took care of myself on the way up here."

"Good, because our need is overwhelming," Sirius gritted his teeth as he poured neon blue liquid over a particularly nasty gash in his leg.

After a few minutes where the only thing that could be heard were hisses and then grateful sighs as the boys doused themselves with healing salves, James slowly got up and turned to Sirius.

"All right," he said, casting the silencing charm on his friend, "You ready, mate?"

The dog nodded resolutely, preparing himself for what was to come.

"Dislocated shoulder?" Peter guessed, watching the scene before him.

James shook his head yes, then, without warning, turned and forced Sirius' shoulder back into its socket.

Very colorful words formed on Sirius' lips, none getting past them.

"Fixed it," James said unnecessarily, then climbed the stairs to the dormitory without giving Sirius back the power of speech.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the three animagi hovered over their friend's bed in the hospital wing discussing the previous night's events, after shooting the muffliato spell in the direction of the kindly matron.<p>

"Why, though?" Peter asked again, "What reason does she have to be there?"

"Wish we knew," James said thoughtfully. "I don't think she knows, though. Or else she wouldn't have seemed so shocked."

"James," Remus said plaintively, "If you saw an enormous monster in the forbidden forest, wouldn't you be surprised whether you knew a kid in your year was a werewolf or not? In fact, wouldn't you be terrified since you now know there's a monster on the loose, one who's your classmate?"

"Can it, Moony, you're not a monster," Sirius growled forcefully.

"Yeah, and Alvie doesn't really seem the type to care about that crap. I mean, Lily's her best friend, and she's muggleborn," James concluded.

Before Remus had a chance to argue, a voice floated over the top of the privacy screen. The four compatriots tuned in carefully.

"Is that," James spoke disbelievingly, "Greene?"

Remus immediately assumed the worst, "Is she here because I hurt her?" he demanded of his friends.

"'Course not, we got you out of there as fast as possible," Sirius said, peeking around the privacy screen.

"Yeah, we weren't really keen on facing your wrath this morning," James wrinkled his nose.

"Is it Greene, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Shush up!" he silenced him, "I want to hear what she's saying." He was looking at a very….unexpected scene. Alvie Greene was facing towards him, eyes downcast, while Madame Luelle smeared yellow cream onto her back. Her shirt was completely off, and Alvie held it to her chest, covering herself.

"Some of the larger ones have opened again," Luelle said gently.

Alvie nodded curtly. "Yeah, they tend to do that."

"Are you sure your fine?" the matron asked concernedly.

Alvie pasted on a bright smile. "Yes, Madame Luelle. I'm fine. Thank you," she said quietly before ducking around a privacy screen.

Sirius slowly drew his head back in to Remus' bedside. "What was that all about?" James questioned.

"I don't know," he replied, confused, trying to focus on the situation at hand with the image of Alvie almost shirtless still fresh in his mind. "Luelle said 'some of the larger ones have opened again.' What does that mean?"

There was a pause, and then Remus answered.

"Scars," he said grimly, "she means scars."

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"Personal experience. Trust me, they meant scars."

"…Think she's a werewolf?" James contributed.

"No," Sirius argued, "she was up in the tree last night, remember? Not snarling on the ground."

"Family issues?" Peter supplied.

"Probably," Remus nodded his agreement.

"Why don't we just ask?" James questioned.

"She won't tell us," Sirius reminded, " 'society gets tedious', " he mimicked.

They all chuckled as they heard the bell ring. "Are going to Flitwick?" Peter queried.

"Yes," Remus cut in, "I need you to get me the homework."

"Oh, well then," Sirius said resigned, "since Remus said so, I guess we've got to go, mates."

The stag and the rat snickered.

"Glad to see you know who's in charge," Remus joked, before shooing them out the door.

The fell over each other into the hallway, then raced each other up the corridors to Charms, knowing Flitwick would not want them to start off the new semester late.

Sirius sidled into the classroom just as the bell rang and tipped his bag over on his desk, spilling out wrinkled parchment, bent quills, empty inkwells, sweet wrappers, and the like. Extracting the necessary supplies from the mess, he gathered the rest up in a neat little pile, and unceremoniously pushed it into his bag.

He heard laughing whispers behind him, and turned around in his seat to see Alvie smiling brightly at him.

"I have found a new kinship with you, Black!" She sang delightedly, then showed him the contents of her own bag at his confused look.

Peering inside, he saw a mess to rival his own, although hers was more of an artistic kind. Drawings half completed then given up on, pieces of beautifully patterned paper folded into origami, markers that looked like they had exploded in the cramped quarters. And the usual, quills, textbooks, inkwells, etc.

"See!" she nudged Lily excitedly. "Mess is normal!"

"So," Sirius began to strike up a conversation after Flitwick had given them the correct wrist movement for the reducing charm, "Since you already have been 'invited'," Here he glared at Alvie, to which she smiled back cheerfully, "To our Halloween party, might I ask what you're wearing?"

Lily turned to Alvie, "We're going to a Halloween Party?" She smiled, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"C'mon, Dee, it'll be fun!" Her friend pleaded.

She sighed dramatically, "Well, I suppose I've got no choice now, haven't I?"

"You are entirely correct, my dear woman! Now," Greene cried, clapping her hands together, "What should we go as?"

Lily thought for a moment, then whispered in Alvie's ear, to which Alvie nodded excitedly, "But which one if us is….." she trailed off, listening raptly to the redhead murmuring into her hair.

Sirius realized that he was no longer necessary in this conversation, and slid forward in his seat, now facing a knowing smile coming from his left.

"What, James?" He asked, unconcerned.

"Not trying to get in her pants anymore, eh?" he winked, "Yeah, that's definitely what I saw."

"Shut up, you immature git, I was simply making pleasant conversation." Sirius haughtily defended himself.

"I didn't realize 'pleasant conversation was now a sexual innuendo."

"Bugger off. She's got a boyfriend."

"So?"

"Blimey, James, you'd think you were the one getting shagged."

"I'm partial to gingers," James sniffed.

"Gingers plural?" Peter asked, joining the conversation, "Because the only other gingers in our year are Lance Rainhart and Christopher Duncan, and-"

"Quiet, Pete." James ordered while Sirius high-fived the rat.

Sirius peeked over his shoulder at the girls to see how they were getting along, and found that the conversation had taken a much more serious turn, for Alvie was gazing sympathetically towards Lily, no hint of a smile on her usually sunny face. Upon looking up and seeing Sirius looking at them, Alvie quickly shook her hand at him, indicating him to turn around. He obliged, and decided to think nothing of it.

Once the class had finally finished, and another agonizingly boring class passed, in which Sirius could not honestly say what class he had attended, they met near the Great Hall and followed the girls inside for lunch. Just outside, Lily stopped.

"You know what, Al?" she said slowly. "I'm not really hungry right now. I think I'll go back to the tower for a bit."

"Are you sure?" Alvie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you for our next lesson."

Alvie nodded, and watched Lily walk away, while the boys passed her on their way for food.

They were seated comfortably when Alvie crashed angrily into her seat, looking ready to commit murder.

The three Marauders present looked at each other nervously. They had never seen Greene angry before, so they had no idea what to do with her.

"Erm, Alvie.." Peter began uncertainly.

"Shh!" she threw up a hand to stop him, eyes narrowed furiously.

"Uh, Greene…" James started.

"Did I not just say shush!" Alvie hissed, flying into his face.

"Do you know how absolutely furious I am right now?" she growled by way of explanation, "I am like PMS on fucking steroids."

"…..so we should stay out of your way." Sirius concluded.

"If you know what's good for you."

Sirius took her advice and turned to his plate, shrugging his shoulders at his fellow comrades. Every so often he would glance at Greene. It looked as though she was glaring at the Slytherin table. He followed her gaze and zeroed in on Snape.

After looking back and forth between the livid girl and the greasy boy, a slow smile began to grace his features.

"Men," he said softly, "I suggest we look to the Slytherin gits, for it looks as though we will soon be provided with entertainment." He nodded his chin in the direction of Alvie's hateful eyes, motioning for James and Peter to look. They did, and snickered in anticipation.

Sirius' prediction soon came true, for not five minutes later, Alvie lifted her wand high above her head, muttered an incantation, and brought it down fiercely.

At once, the Slytherin table and benches levitated five feet off the ground, overturned themselves, and dropped every unfortunate person sitting there to the floor, with food splattering all over them. It was magnificent.

Through his tears of laughter at the shock of every Slytherin's face, Sirius chanced a glance at Greene. She had a triumphant gleam in her eyes and a self-satisfied smirk on her face, with her wand still raised, pointing in the direction of her victims.

After the students picked themselves up off the floor and the other tables had stopped shaking in hysterics, Professor McGonagall got to her feet, her mouth as thin as a wire.

"Who is responsible for this?" She investigated.

Before she could even look at the Marauders, who knew that she definitely would, even though they were innocent, Alvie shot up.

"It was me, Professor!" she admitted cheerily.

It took McGonagall a moment to gain her bearings.

"Greene!" she screeched, "Detention tomorrow night, eight o'clock!"

"Yes, professor." She turned her attention to the food in front of her as the teachers began to clean up the mess and make sure none of the students were hurt.

"What was that, Greene?" Sirius asked, still chortling.

"Oh, that?" Alvie waved in the direction of the wreckage airily. "That, my dear boys, was revenge."

"Not that I have anything against attacking the slimy gits, but what have they done to you?" James asked.

"The Snape boy pissed on Dee and called her something that I shall not repeat," Alvie muttered darkly, nodding her chin towards Snape. "That's something he needed to take up with me. I didn't have an opening on my schedule, so I took pity on him and gave him his required dosage quickly and as painlessly as I could make it."

"Ah," Peter said understandingly.

James was focused on the mess across the hall. "Well, I'd hate to piss you off, Greene." He murmured eventually.

"A thought you would do well to keep in mind." She smiled wickedly, and walked serenely past the house tables, out the open doors, up the marble staircase, and out of site.

The boys stared after her. Finally, with a heavy southern accent, Sirius broke the silence, "Well, dah-lings, I do believe we have a topic for discussion with our precious invalid."

They all grinned at each other, then finished their food at top speed so as to get to Remus sooner.

* * *

><p>Later that night, they were lazing around the common room, being irresponsible children and doing nothing, while talking to the slightly more responsible (or in Lily's case, significantly more responsible) girls, who were at least doing their homework.<p>

"You know, Alvie," James observed, while sitting upside-down in his squashy armchair, with his legs dangling off the back, "I don't believe we've gotten to know you very well yet this year."

"Lucky you," Lily muttered from her place stretched out on the couch.

Alvie looked up from her essay propped up against her knees, eyes reflecting the dancing firelight. She was leaning contently against the couch, bottom parked on the floor, head right next to Lily's. "Well, Potter, I'd say that's a capital offense. I'd punish you for it, but it appears I am too lazy," she yawned, extending like a cat as she stretched her arms over her head. "I suppose I'll leave that business to Dee, it saves me the time of trying to find her a Christmas present, anyway." She looked up at her friend, smiling.

"Let's play the question game," Sirius suggested from the hearth.

"Okay, question, Black," Alvie said. "How the hell are you not on fire?"

Sirius smirked. It was a fair question; he was practically lounging in the fireplace. "I just strike the perfect balance of getting pleasantly warm but not getting burned."

She raised an eyebrow. "Bet that gets you out of a lot of trouble."

"That, and his incredible ability to fling bullshit at the slightest command," Peter commented.

Sirius smiled lazily. "What can I say, I'm a man of many talents."

"And those talents will get you very far in life," Lily jibed half-heartedly, scratching away at her parchment.

"Well, it does get me very _far along the bases_." He responded in typical teenage boy fashion.

Lily scowled in disgust.

"Don't take it personally, Dee," Alvie patted her head affectionately. "Boys have a brain, a penis, and enough blood for one of them to work at a time," she glanced disdainfully at the boys, "though I wonder if these specimen of teenage boy have either of the two."

"Oh, how you wound me!" Sirius drew his arm protectively over his face. "Why do you use such harsh words?"

"Probably because she knows they're true." Lily sniffed.

"Ouch," Peter called from the couch.

"So, are we still playing the question game?" Sirius flipped onto his stomach.

"I suppose so," Alvie inspected her nails, feigning disinterest.

"Well, then," Sirius grinned. Here was a wonderful opportunity to learn more about this Zane.

"Describe Zane."

Alvie looked at him, confused. "What? Why?

"I care for you, dearie." He half-closed his eyes and smiled toothily.

She laughed at his antics, then granted his request. "He's got these dark, green eyes-"

"Like, Lily green?" James interrupted.

Alvie shook her head. "Darker. Dark green, but at the same time, bright and energetic. His hair is black, he's pale as fuck, and he's about your height."

Sirius snorted. "Bet I could take him."

"Lay off the boyfriend, Black."

He huffed at that.

"He's somewhat quiet," Alvie continued, a faraway look in her eyes, "but he's really smart when you get him to talk. He's nice and witty."

"How long have you been dating?" James cleared his throat.

She focused back on the conversation. "About a year. Now I've got a question for you people," she paused, "what're you being for Halloween.

Peter started to answer, but was quickly stopped by Sirius. "Ah, ah, ah," he shook his head. "No, Greene, we tell you when you tell us."

James slid his glasses up his nose, which was red due to his hanging upside-down. "Why can't we tell them, Padfoot?"

"They won't tell us what they're being."

"So?"

"James," Sirius said slowly, like he was talking to a four-year-old, "Your darling Lily won't tell you what hopefully revealing costume she'll be wearing come Halloween night."

James froze. "Lily!" He cried, flipping around in his chair, so he was no longer upside-down and mere inches from her face. "My sweet," he reached over Alvie, which was not particularly difficult because she was already lying on the ground, nearly killing herself with laughter; grabbed Lily's arm, and attempted to kiss his way up. He didn't get past her wrist before a small, red handprint colored his cheek.

"Knock it off, Potter."

"Cold-hearted bitch," Alvie hiccupped. Lily looked down her nose at her.

"So, we don't get to know what the lovely, attractive ladies are wearing for the Halloween party that _we_ are throwing?" Sirius clarified.

Alvie shook her head, smiling, "Aw, don't look so sad, boys," she ruffled Sirius' hair, "think of it this way. On the thirty-first, you'll be….pleasantly surprised." She winked deviously at them, then grabbed Lily's hand and ran up the stairs with their bags.

Sirius lay back on his elbows. "Damn," he sighed, "I really wanted a mental picture."

Peter threw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>Time passed quickly for Sirius. Between dreaming up new prank ideas, getting detentions, progressing wonderfully in his goal to bed all the girls fifth year and up, and laughing with the Marauder's new friend, Alvie (for it had been determined that she was a friend), the time flew by. Before he knew it, it was the full moon again.<p>

"D'you think Greene will be there?" James asked of Peter and Sirius while they were waiting for the coast to be clear so that they could get out of the castle.

"Dunno," Peter stared at the rapidly darkening sky.

Sirius hoisted himself out of the chair he had been sitting in, "Why don't I just go scope out the forest?"

James looked less conflicted. "Good idea, mate. You'll be able to find her?"

He tapped his nose, "My sense of smell is….advanced for my kind."

Peter snorted, "Get outta here, mate."

Sirius exited the castle and, after doing a complete three-sixty degree turn to make sure no one happened to be watching, transformed into a large, black dog. He bounded towards the forest and sniffed up and down the tree-line. Once he caught her scent, which he remembered from…..last time, he followed the path into the woods, nose to the ground. He stopped at the base of a tree with low-hanging branches, and looked up, craning his neck to see her.

She was sitting in a different tree than last time, and instead of looking at the moon, she was scanning the ground, as though looking for something.

Sirius began to circle around her, memorizing her place in the forest. She spotted him, and Sirius could hear her quill hit the paper as she drew something in haste.

Sirius backed up and looked at her, eyes scrunched up in concentration, body hunched over parchment, ink splatter on nose, and quickly ran out of her sight, changed back into a human, and went to report back to James and Peter.

Since they had originally planned to explore the small houses in Hogsmeade, Alvie didn't interfere with their night at all. Nothing went wrong, and they found a nice little hot spring that looked like it would be fun to swim in.

* * *

><p>One week later, after Remus had fully recovered, they had decided to get the food and drink for their upcoming party, which had been looming ever closer. They had begun to spread the word about it, and almost everyone in Gryffindor knew about it now, and was already contemplating what they were going to wear. Girls put their heads together and tried to come up with the sexiest, most revealing costumes they could create for the night. It was going to be their best party yet, aside from the one they threw after exams last year.<p>

The four party-planners were currently sneaking along the hallways after curfew, lugging two heavy crates of alcohol back to the common room. It was easy to handle with their wands levitating everything, but once they heard the swish of a cloak rounding a corner, they hurriedly darted into the nearest empty classroom/broom closet and tried not to snigger at their cramped conditions and location. Eventually, they managed to make it to Gryffindor tower in one piece. The party was next week, and that was one very important thing crossed off their list.

While lying down on their beds, they speculated over what Alvie and Lily would be dressed as.

"A playboy bunny," James said hopefully.

"We all know that's not what Lily'll be dressed as," Peter escorted him down from cloud nine.

"Personally, I don't care _what_ Greene's dressed as, so long as there's not much material to the costume," Sirius remarked as he leaned back onto his pillow and put his hands under his head.

"Well, lucky for you, Padfoot, Alvie won't be the only girl at the party," Remus reminded, "and the rest of them don't seem to mind wearing clothes that inspire your fantasies."

Sirius grinned. "Thank god for that."

* * *

><p>Finally, dear god, <em>finally<em>, it was the day of the party. Everything was ready. There was enough booze for everyone to be drunk twice over, and enough food for them to throw up the next morning. They had gotten out their old speaker set that they had bought two summer's ago and checked the wiring on it to make sure it would function. Tonight was going to be worth the detention they would probably get when someone squealed.

James was practically vibrating with excitement. "I can't believe Lily's actually coming! Usually she'd be trying to get us in detention or something."

"You've got Alvie to thank for that," Remus adjusted the claws on his Wolverine costume.

"And I thank her every day," James nodded adoringly.

"Guys, these costumes seem weird," Peter complained.

"We told you," Sirius explained impatiently, "these guys were part of a group that fought the villains and saved the world on a daily basis."

Yes, it had been decided that the Marauders would be dressing up as muggle superheroes this year. James wanted to be Superman, Remus was Wolverine (they had gotten a kick out of that), Sirius was Green Lantern, and Peter was dressed as Captain America. They really did look cool, Sirius thought, as he admired his costume in the looking glass.

"Is everything set up, soldiers?" He feigned solemnity as he tweaked the bottles on the drink table.

"All set, Cap'n" James robotically saluted Sirius.

Remus checked his watch. "People should be coming about….now," he reported, and the first couple met at the bottom of the stairs.

They all grinned. This was something they did best.

"Any sign of them?" James shouted over the music.

"Nope!" Sirius answered, just as loud. It was almost an hour since the party had begun, and the two boys were still eagerly awaiting their (hopefully) playboy bunnies.

"When will they be here?" James moaned.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, staring wistfully at the girls' dormitory staircase.

Ten minutes later, they arrived.

Sirius and James had been talking when the latter had stopped, mid-word, eyes focused on something behind Sirius. The dog quickly spun around and was met with a justifiable reason for the blank stare in James' eye.

_Shit_.

Lily and Alvie looked like they had stepped out of any teenage boys' dreams. Lily had magicked her hair brown, leaving one long red streak streaming down her back, weaving in and out of the coffee-colored mass. She was wearing a brown dress/shirt, for it wasn't really a dress; it only came down to rest on her upper thigh. It had a belt accentuating her hourglass figure, with brown lace-like sleeves (for they weren't covering her hands, nor attached to the dress) stretching almost to her shoulders. She had long, skin-tight brown with white diamond patterned legwarmers that stretched up to reach nearly where the dress ended on her legs. On her neck were three brown necklaces, highlighting her cream skin.

Sirius took a moment to wolf-whistle his appreciation for the redhead's attire, and nudge James roguishly, before directing his attention to Lily's counterpart. Alvie, like Lily, had changed her hair color. Hers was white, with a black streak drawing a sharp contrast. Her dress was the same design as Lily's, with off-white as its base and brown polka dots. It had two small brown flowers that began side by side at the top of the dress, right in between her cleavage, and followed brown stitching, reappearing at regular intervals, until the lines separated and traced her waistline. Sirius had a hard time keeping his eyes off the first of this line of flowers. Also like Lily, she had sleeves, these solid white. Unlike Lily, her dress had petticoats showing underneath it and it ended about half and inch above Lily's. And she didn't have the legwarmers. Only lace-up white sandals, ending three quarters of the way up her calves. Miles and miles of smooth leg, left for Sirius' eyes to roam freely. She had even gone so far as to add a garter. If Sirius had been wolf-whistling for Lily, he was drooling for Alvie. He noticed blood begin to collect around his naval. Shit. He had to pick today to wear spandex. Ah well. He didn't expect much less from them. Well, this was a bit of a shock from the innocent Evans, but Alvie didn't disappoint. Well, he thought, tonight will be...interesting.

With a quick wink in James' direction, Sirius sauntered off to socialize with the two late arrivals.

"Hello, ladies," he said to Greene's chest.

Two thin fingers found their way under his chin and lifted his chin up, forcing him to look her in the eye. "Staring at my boobs isn't going to make the material in front of them disappear, Black." She was amused by his apparent lack of brain activity. Her voice made it obvious.

"Well," she asked, stepping a foot away from him, "do you like the costume?" she twirled lightly, allowing the dress to ride up _just a bit more_ on her thighs.

James was suddenly at Sirius' shoulder, "I think I speak for both of us when I say your costumes are a bit….revealing, What are they supposed to be?"

Lily spoke up, "I'm chocolate and she's vanilla," she tugged faintly at her brown (chocolate brown, Sirius now realizes) hair, and gestures towards Alvie's vanilla white hair.

"Ah," Sirius nods, an air of understanding about him, "I get it now. Ingenious, ladies. Pardon us for a moment, darlings,"

Alvie smiles and waves her hand, signifying her permission. He quickly pulls James into the crowd of boy that seemed to have surrounded the girls while they were talking.

"You alright, mate?"

"Chocolate….." James replies dreamily, "She came as chocolate…."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that, James," He's one to talk, having a rather difficult time getting the image of Greene's body slathered in vanilla buttercream frosting out of his mind.

And so the party was ruined for Sirius Black, for he spent half the night slapping James to get that stupid look off his face, and adjusting his pants every time he caught a look at Alvie.

* * *

><p>…<strong>.Hi. <strong>

**I'm still alive, therefore will keep writing. This story's got far too much plot for me to abandon it now.**

**Get the link for their costumes on my profile.**

**Not one of my better chapters, but still necessary.**

**See you next time. Till then, work hard, and eat right with Kellogg's frosted flakes, a great tasting part of a nutritious breakfast.**


	5. Update

Hello. Yeah, I'm still alive. Sorry for not updating this at all in three years. Life kind of happened.

The reason I looked back at this story is that I got a few emails from people who had favorite or alerted this story. After remembering that some people actually liked it, I decided to try and update it again. After reading over what I had previously written in preparation for having a go at chapter five, I realized that I sort of hated it.

Not the story, mind you. The story is fine. But my writing leaves a lot to be desired. In the past two or three years, I've changed a lot, and my writing has gotten a lot better. I've decided I need to edit the first four chapters before I can continue writing. Some things will change, but not too drastically. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.

So what's going to happen is I'm going to edit all four chapters and then put them back up. Who knows, maybe I'll even write the whole story in one go, edit it, and post it chapter by chapter every day. But probably not. This is going to take a while. I do have a life. Patience is required. Hopefully it'll be worth it.

Many thanks,

Me


End file.
